In some refrigeration systems, such as may be employed with a room air conditioner or a refrigerator or the like for instance, various types of past condition responsive electrical switch devices were utilized to control the operation of such refrigeration systems. These past condition reponsive electrical switch devices generally included switching means for energizing and deenergizing various electrical components of the refrigeration system, and such switching means were actuated by various types of operators generally in response to temperature sensing means associated therewith for sensing the temperature of a given space conditioned by the refrigeration system. Of course, these temperature responsive electrical switch devices were adjustable so as to operate at a selected set point temperature for the given space as sensed by the temperature sensing means of the temperature responsive electrical switch device. In other words, a rotatable cam was adjustably associated in camming engagement with an associated part of the temperature sensing means and manually rotated through a temperature range to a preselected or set point temperature, and such manual rotational movement of the rotatable cam, in effect, adjusted or biased the associated part of the temperature sensing means so that the temperature sensing means actuated the switching means when the set point temperature of the given space cooled by the refigeration system was sensed by the temperature sensing means. Upon the actuation of the switching means at the set point temperature sensed by the temperature sensing means, the switching means effected the energization or deenergization of the aforementioned electrical components of the refigeration system so as to control the conditioning or cooling of the given space. One such temperature responsive electrical switch device utilizing a rotatable cam to select the set point temperature therefor, as discussed above, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,214 issued Mar. 7, 1972 to John L. Slonneger, and this patent is incorporated by reference herein.
In at least one of the aforementioned past temperature responsive electrical switch devices, a rotatable cam utilized therein to select the set point temperature contained a plurality of different parts which were assembled together through an opening in a cover plate or casing part of the temperature responsive electrical switch device, and it is believed that at least one disadvantageous or undesirable feature of this past temperature responsive electrical switch device was that it was time consuming to effect the assembling together of so many different parts. For instance, in the aforementioned assembly of the past rotatable cam, a steel shaft thereof was nested in a hydraulic press with a knurled end of the steel shaft exposed or facing upwardly. An annular steel washer was placed about the knurled end of the shaft and rested on a shoulder thereof. A torque washer, such as as annular wavy spring or the like for instance, was then disposed on top of the steel washer, and one side of a cover plate for the temperature responsive electrical switch device about an opening through the cover plate was disposed so as to be engaged on top of the torque washer. Thereafter, an annular zinc cam was pressed onto the knurled end of the shaft with a flange of the zinc cam engaging the opposite side of the cover plate. To complete this past assembly, the knurled end of the shaft was staked or swagged over into displacement preventing engagement with the zinc cam.